Ribbons
by Winterblight
Summary: Anti Scott/Jean plotting, secret deals with Magneto, nighttime excursions with a man on a motorcycle, and a very angsty Kurt. Sounds like fun!
1. Chapter 1: Episode 4,000 No More Seats

TITLE: Ribbons  
  
AUTHOR: Me (Winterblight)  
  
RATING: PG-13 just in case it gets too much for some of you *weaker* people (oh no, blood and/or swearing! I must shield myself from reality at all costs...)  
  
SUMMARY: The X-Men want to recruit three new members, and to be quite frank, they aren't your average mutants. Mayhem ensues as Mystique tries to get her hands on them. These new mutants have a few tricks up their sleeves and a couple creepy secrets.  
  
DISCLAIMER: And now for the extremely overused disclaimer...I might as well use quotes... "If I owned the X-Men why would I be writing fanfics?!"  
  
~~~  
  
CHAPTER 1: Episode 4,000 "No More Seats"  
  
BAYVILLE SUBWAY: 9:07 PM SATURDAY  
  
Everything was normal. Yes...normal. Normal, normal, normal on that subway car. It was a little brighter than usual, but nothing to fret over. There were only a few people in that car, most were reading newspapers or drinking coffee.  
  
A short, dark-haired man rubbed his eyes. He was sure he could feel a headache coming on. The pain in his eyes was escalating quickly, so he reached into his coat pocket for an aspirin. Before he could even open the bottle he had dropped to his knees, clutching his eyes.  
  
"MY PUPILS," he screamed, "Oh god! Make it stop! Please!"  
  
And the tall blonde boy smirked behind his three day old edition of "The Bayville Times".  
  
BAYVILLE STREETS: 11:14 AM SUNDAY  
  
"The Professor said he'd be around here somewhere..." Kitty muttered, half to herself, half to Kurt.  
  
"Vell, ve should start looking zen." Kurt said and teleported into an alley across the street.  
  
"Kurt! Someone's, like, going to see!" Kitty hissed when she caught up with him. Kurt was poking cardboard boxes with a stick and looking inside trash cans.  
  
"Nope...nu-uh...no..." He said to himself each time he found nothing.  
  
"We're, like, not going to find anyone in a cardboard box around here." Kitty frowned, crossing her arms.  
  
"Don't be so sure of zat, Kitty." Kurt said, and covered his mouth when he realized he wasn't the only one to say that. They turned in the direction the voice had come from and saw a tall man sitting in a little structure of boxes and old newspapers. He had long, unbrushed black hair and shadowy brown eyes. Dressed in a tattered dark blue trenchcoat, black shirt and jeans, and army boots, he held a knife in his right hand. He looked to be about twenty-one or so years old.  
  
"You...are you Bob Matrix?" Kurt asked. Kitty looked frightened and clutched Kurt's arm.  
  
"Mmmaybe..." The homeless man twirled the blade around his fingers.  
  
"I'll take zat as a yes," Kurt recognized the man from the picture Prof. Xavier had shown him, "Ve are here to help you. Ve're from the Xavier Insti-"  
  
"I know who you are." The man snapped, interrupting Kurt.  
  
"Like, we're here to help you." Kitty said.  
  
"Get the hell away from me."  
  
"If you'd just listen-"  
  
"I warned you..." A faint blue light seemed to radiate from the man and Kurt and Kitty watched with intrigue as he rolled up his sleeve. Bob took the blade and made a long cut across his forearm. Kurt immediately clutched his own.  
  
"OW!" Kurt yelped, from pain and surprise.  
  
"Kurt, like, what's wrong?" Kitty looked alarmed.  
  
"My arm...it feels like I've been cut." Bob made a deeper incision, and Kurt clenched his teeth.  
  
"Like, what are you-" Kitty didn't finish her sentence because Bob had stabbed himself in the arm. She screamed bloody murder and fell down, grabbing at her own arm. Kurt watched with fear and wonder as Bob twisted the blade deeper, until at last it went all the way through. Blood was rushing down his arm at an alarming rate, and Kitty was writhing in agony on top of some old beer cases. It didn't take Kurt much longer to figure out what was happening. He grabbed Kitty and teleported away to safety.  
  
Bob sat back down amidst the now blood-soaked boxes and removed the knife from himself. He watched his flesh heal and rebuild itself quickly. Within minutes, all that remained was blood and the memory of the girl's screams. Bob grinned.  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE: 11:45 AM SUNDAY  
  
"I...I don't know vat vas wrong vit him, he just went nuts." Kurt looked glumly at the floor.  
  
"Ew...it was like, grodey." Kitty shuddered, running a finger over the part of her arm that had hurt so badly only half an hour before.  
  
"Bob Matrix is obviously dangerous, and it seems he doesn't want to join us." Scott observed.  
  
"Right now we have two other things to worry about." Professor Xavier sighed.  
  
DARK ALLEY: 3:30 PM SUNDAY  
  
"Good for you, Bob."  
  
"That was just so incredibly cool." The blonde boy exclaimed.  
  
"They'll be back." Bob growled.  
  
"Yeah, but you really scared them," the brunette grinned and sipped her Dr. Pepper, "So...what do you suppose we do next?"  
  
"I say you two should go finish your education at Bayville High."  
  
BAYVILLE HIGH: 7:37 AM MONDAY  
  
"We've got MORE new students?! They just keep coming, don't they?"  
  
"Tell me about it. I bet they're mutants. Why can't they just stay with their own kind?" The two girls lowered their voices to whispers when Rogue walked by, but she had already heard every word.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm sure you're used to getting new students by now. I'll just let them introduce themselves while I busy myself with this red pen." The teacher sat down and began marking big red F's across the tops of random tests.  
  
"Um...hi. My name is Will McGinnis. I like Morrowind...um, yea." Will was tall, with dark blonde hair and turquoise eyes. He seemed pretty normal, with his green sweatshirt and grey pants.  
  
"I'm Violet. I take quite a liking to German men." Will rolled his eyes. This girl had long brown hair and blue-green eyes. She was dressed somewhat differently. She sported a grey tank top, army dog tags, and snow camouflage pants tucked into knee high black combat boots.  
  
"Um, ok. Sit down." The teacher said, not looking up from the tests. Previous newcomers had already taken most of the empty seats. Will sat down in the front next to a blonde girl, and Violet sat in the seat next to Kurt (which happened to be the only seat left).  
  
"Hi, I'm Kurt Vagner." He said with a smile, always eager to make new friends.  
  
"Hello Kurt. I suppose you already know my name." Violet replied.  
  
"So, vhere are you from?"  
  
"Uh," Violet searched her mind frantically for a place she could pretend to be from, "I'm...I just moved here from Norway."  
  
"Norway?" Kurt asked, intrigued.  
  
"Ja. Sprokk du i sola, Kurt?"  
  
"What does that mean?"  
  
"Er...it means 'how are you doing, Kurt?'." Violet lied.  
  
"I see. Very cool."  
  
"Kurt! New kid! Shut up and pay attention."  
  
"Sorry." Kurt apologized, wearing a nervous grin.  
  
BAYVILLE HIGH OFFICE: 10:27 AM MONDAY  
  
"They have a dentist appointment." Logan said in his usual low, growling voice.  
  
"Are you their parent or legal guardian?" Droned the woman at the desk in the usual school secretary monotone.  
  
"Yea, yea. Just get on with it." He had been talking with her for the past five minutes, trying to get it through her head that he needed to pull Violet and Will McGinnis out of class for an appointment.  
  
"Alright, now just wait here Mr...."  
  
"McGinnis." Logan growled and sat down in one of the chairs. He had been waiting for less than a minute when a tall, black haired man in a blue trenchcoat walked into the office.  
  
"Good morning sir."  
  
"Yea. I'm here to take Violet and Will McGinnis to their optometrist appointment." Logan's head snapped up to look at the man. Was that Bob Matrix?  
  
"Optometrist?" The woman questioned, looking confused.  
  
"Yes, optometrist. You see, they are a kind of doctor that specializes in eye-"  
  
"I know what an optometrist is," she snapped, "But Mr. McGinnis is here to take them to their dentist appointment."  
  
"Mr. McGinnis? Are you kidding me?" Bob scoffed. The real Mr. McGinnis had abandoned Will years ago.  
  
"He's sitting in that chair behind you, if you'd like some confirmation." Bob turned slowly to meet Logan's cold stare.  
  
"Well hello there Mr. McGinnis. Hows about you and me go outside and have a little chat about the kids?"  
  
"Yea, you've got some explaining to do, bub." Logan stood up and followed Bob into the parking lot.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
~~~  
  
* "Sprokk du i sola?" means "did you burst in the sun?" (a reference to the Norwegian fairy tale that trolls explode when exposed to sunlight...)  
  
Since this is my first fanfic in a long time I'd really appreciate some questions/comments/criticism. 


	2. Chapter 2: Blindness is Fury

CHAPTER 2: Blindness = Fury  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE: 3:37 PM MONDAY  
  
"Well Bob, I'm glad you and Logan were able to come to an agreement without the use of violence," Professor Xavier said, "Now, to introduce you three to everyone...follow me." Bob, Violet, and Will followed the wheelchair-ridden man into a large room filled with mutants.  
  
"Attention everyone. I'd like to introduce you to our new students." The room fell silent at the sight of Bob.  
  
"Er...hello." Bob said.  
  
"I'm sure all of you are familiar with Bob Matrix," Kitty looked nervous and Kurt seemed slightly startled, "Bob has agreed to join us, so I hope there are no hard feelings." Everyone hesitated for a moment.  
  
"Velcome to ze team, my friend." Kurt grinned, shaking Bob's hand. The tension immediately left the room.  
  
"Also joining us are Will McGinnis and Violet Lortsher."  
  
"I know you from school! You're mutants too? Cool," Kurt exclaimed, "Vait, Violet I thought your last name was McGinnis. Vhat, did you get married and divorced in ze same day?"  
  
"Will and I registered as brother and sister in the school. We really aren't related in any way, though."  
  
"Oh, I see." Kurt said.  
  
"Welcome to the X-men." Scott said, shaking Will's hand.  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE: 9:46 PM MONDAY  
  
"This place is huge!" Will was absolutely amazed. The room Professor Xavier had given them was larger than he had even dreamed of. Violet jumped onto her bed gleefully.  
  
"We get beds! REAL BEDS!" She yelled; she couldn't even remember the last time she had slept on a bed.  
  
"So this is why you agreed to join them." Will observed to Bob, who was taking their few belongings out of his backpack.  
  
"Looks like this place is going to be severely under-furnished for awhile." Violet noted, taking her boots off.  
  
"I'm going to go check out the kitchen. Anyone coming with me?" Bob said, opening the door.  
  
"Its been so long since I've had a decent meal..." Will rubbed his stomach.  
  
"I'll be down in a minute." Violet said from underneath her blankets. She hadn't had blankets in a long time, either. Or pillows, for that matter.  
  
"Suit yourself." Will closed the door and followed Bob down the stairs. Violet had just gotten cozy when she was startled by a loud "BAMF".  
  
"JESUS CHRIST!" She screamed, falling out of bed. Looking down at the girl on the floor was none other than Kurt Wagner.  
  
"Did I vake you up?" He asked.  
  
"You..." She tried to attack him, but the sheets twisted around her arms and legs made it almost impossible. She finally gave up.  
  
"Need help?" He grabbed her arm and teleported to the other side of the room. Violet looked at the sheets on the floor where she had just been. Then, she looked at Kurt. Then the sheets again. She grinned.  
  
"Kickass! Now let me show you what I can do." She placed her hand on his and closed her eyes. Kurt watched with amazement as her body seemed to dissolve into ribbons, which then faded and disintegrated into what looked like sparkling dust particles. The particles shrank and soon became too small to see. The process spread to his own arm, and at first he was scared to watch himself disappear. He calmed down, though. It didn't hurt or anything, he actually felt kind of numb. Within seconds they were both nothing more than tiny molecules, floating in the air.  
  
"Get ready for the ride of your life." Violet's disembodied voice said. That right there was a bit scary. Little did Kurt know what was in store for him.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Zat vas by far the coolest thing I have ever done in my life." Kurt said breathlessly. He was back to his good old solid self once more.  
  
"And that's only half of what I can do with that power." Violet smiled. She had just taken Kurt flying through the night at nearly the speed of light. It had been kind of like the world's most extreme roller coaster times twelve. They had finally ended up sprawled on the grass somewhere outdoors near the institute.  
  
"Ve should go back inside." Kurt said, shivering. They stood up and were about to open the door when an ear-piercing scream erupted from inside.  
  
"I'M, LIKE, BLIND!" It was Kitty. Kurt teleported inside, and Violet quickly traveled to the source of the sound in her particle form.  
  
"Kitty! Are you ok?" Kurt asked, alarmed. Kitty now looked enraged.  
  
"You...you...you..." She growled, fire in her eyes. She was looking at Will, who was laughing hysterically. Bob was watching with amusement.  
  
"Vhat happened?"  
  
"Oh, you don't know about Will's power, do you? He can make people's pupils dilate, causing temporary blindness." Bob explained.  
  
"I think we better keep a safe distance..." Violet said, backing up. Kitty was about to explode.  
  
"Uh oh..." Kurt teleported out of the room, and Violet grabbed Bob and disintegrated. They weren't going to stick around for this. Will finally stopped laughing and realized the severity of the situation.  
  
"Oh crap."  
  
BAYVILLE HIGH PRINCIPAL'S OFFICE: 10:07 AM TUESDAY  
  
"It has come to my attention, William, that your teacher was blinded during class today." Principal Kelly glared at the McGinnis boy from behind his glasses.  
  
"I wouldn't say blinded. It was more like he couldn't see for a few seconds. He was totally overreacting, anyway."  
  
"Listen boy, I know about your...powers and I will not tolerate their usage in this school! You better keep your mutant urges under control..." Will stared blankly as the enraged man rambled on and on. When will people learn? Twenty minute lectures just aren't the answer. Will made his escape from the office with a week of after school detention. As he was leaving he saw a familiar brunette sitting outside.  
  
"Whatcha in for?" The blonde boy questioned.  
  
"Who would've thought they could detect me in the boy's locker room." Violet said glumly.  
  
"I told you, your particles are too shiny."  
  
"I've been working on it, damn you."  
  
"Violet McGinnis, get in here!" Kelly yelled from his office.  
  
"Good luck." Will said as the door closed behind Violet. He could still hear her muffled voice.  
  
"If it weren't for those meddling kids..."  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
~~~  
  
Well, my few readers, what do you think? Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter, I've been busy with strange things no mortal should have to see. By the way, if you're having trouble pronouncing the name Lortsher it's ok. You should hear the telemarketers try to say it ("excuse me, is Mrs. Lobster home?") Random fun fact: I've been told the name Lortsher means 'collector of tree sap' (be silent, it's Swiss. We all know how silly the Swiss are, what with the banks and the mountains and the cheese) Chapter 3 is going to be the introduction of the actual plot, and it will be longer (I hope). Until then, please review!  
  
--Winterblight 


	3. Chapter 3: Sleep Depravation and Evil Pl...

Weeeeee I finally wrote Chapter 3. Both my readers must be thrilled. Er yea, don't worry I'm already done with Chapter 4, although i need to go back and rewrite some parts. Sorry about how long it took. Yeah, I finished this a week or two ago, and the day I was going to upload this the site died, so it took much longer than expected.  
  
CHAPTER 3: Sleep Depravation and Evil Plotting  
  
BAYVILLE HIGH OFFICE: 10:37 AM WEDNESDAY  
  
"Doctor's appointment, you say?" The woman at the desk was highly skeptical. 'How unhealthy are these kids?' She thought. This time a tall, blonde woman was requesting the presence of the McGinnis children.  
  
"Yes. You see, Will has this strange rash and Violet might have caught it..."  
  
"Er...they'll be here in a few minutes, Mrs..."  
  
"McGinnis." The blonde woman replied, smiling. Well, at least she actually looked enough like Will to pass herself off as his mother, although when it came to Violet she was still doubtful. Those two kids just looked nothing alike, anyway. This so-called "Mrs. McGinnis" sat down in one of the chairs in the corner.  
  
Violet and Will entered the office, looking for Bob or Logan. Finding neither, Violet turned to the secretary.  
  
"I thought you said we had an appointment."  
  
"You do. Mrs. McGinnis is here to pick you up." She gestured towards the strange blonde woman. Will and Violet were used to going with strangers, because Bob often sent some of his 'acquaintances' to give them rides. They left with "Mrs. McGinnis" without question. Mystique smiled to herself as they got into her car.  
  
HOME OF THE BROTHERHOOD: 4:25 PM WEDNESDAY  
  
"What should we do with them?" Pietro asked, arms crossed as always.  
  
"I dunno, Mystique just dropped them off and left." Lance said, not really sure why Mystique had trusted the brotherhood with her mysterious cargo. For a moment they all just stared at the two people, pondering their purposes. One was a tall blonde boy, the other a brunette girl a bit on the short side. They didn't seem very important or powerful. The guy was wearing a green sweatshirt with a penguin on it, and the girl had a black Hello Kitty t-shirt and dark blue jeans. They didn't look too intimidating, at least.  
  
Still, something just wasn't right about them. Their wrists and ankles were tied together with phone cords, they were in a strange place surrounded by people they've never seen before, and they looked as though everything were completely normal and they were in no danger whatsoever.  
  
"Hey, I'm kinda hungry. Do you guys have any food around here?" The blonde one asked, looking around the room.  
  
"No, and if we did we wouldn't share any with you." Pietro frowned at him.  
  
"I heard you can run pretty fast...maybe you could run to the store and get some snacks. I'll give you some money if you want." He offered, fidgeting around. Trying to reach his wallet was proving exceedingly difficult.  
  
"Shut up, already." Lance snapped. Whoever these people were, they were really starting to annoy him.  
  
"Get us some damn food or I'm going to hurt you severely." The girl said grimly, looking very irritated and hungry.  
  
"You can't do anything to us, you're all tied up. Go ahead, try and get me." Pietro taunted, running around her in circles. She growled and glared at the silver haired youth evilly. 'If you want to play games, that's fine with me,' she thought. After a moment, she looked at her blonde companion, jerked her head towards Pietro, and winked. He nodded and grinned. Suddenly, everyone started blinking rapidly. Seconds later the entire brotherhood was blind. However, they quickly regained their sight.  
  
"That was weird." Freddy said.  
  
"No kiddin', bro." Toad agreed, rubbing his eyes. Pietro felt a strange presence on his shoulder, and when he turned his head to see what it was he found himself staring at a disembodied hand. He let out a high pitched scream, and before anyone else had turned to look at him the hand had dissolved into little ribbons of dust and floated away.  
  
"What's the matter, girly boy?" The brunette smiled sinisterly, and Pietro watched as her hand reappeared on her wrist.  
  
"You..." he trailed off, clenching his fists angrily.  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE: 4:27 PM WEDNESDAY  
  
"Hey Kitty, do you know where the new kids are? I need some help with my homework." Kurt asked, hanging upside down with the help of his tail.  
  
"You mean, like, Violet and Will?"  
  
"Ja, ja."  
  
"I don't know. I, like, don't think I saw them come home from school." Kitty replied, starting to get worried.  
  
HOME OF THE BROTHERHOOD: 5:05 PM WEDNESDAY  
  
The X-Men were gathered outside the brotherhood's house, costumed and ready for a fight. Everyone held their breath as Scott knocked on the door. A moment passed and there was no response, but at last the door slowly opened.  
  
"Hey Scott, fancy meeting you here." Violet said cheerfully.  
  
"You're ok?" He asked, surprised.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about the brotherhood?"  
  
"They're ok. See?" She opened the door wider to reveal quite a humorous scene. Fred, Toad, and Lance were unconscious, while Pietro was hog-tied and hanging from the ceiling. To top that off, sitting atop his head was a pair of white boxers with red hearts. To say the least, he didn't look too happy. He especially didn't look too happy when Will turned on the ceiling fan.  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE: 5:07 PM WEDNESDAY  
  
"Now that you're part of the team, I think it's time you choose your codenames." Scott declared.  
  
"Well, I think they're kind of pointless because not everyone has one," Bob said, looking at Jean, "but if it's that important, call me Traitor Blade."  
  
"Ok, my codename will be Li." Will decided.  
  
"Um," Violet thought for a moment, "how about you call me Lucifer."  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE: 11:23 PM WEDNESDAY  
  
"I don't know, Jean, I don't really trust the new students." Scott stated as they walked down the hall.  
  
"Oh Scott, give them a chance. They can't be that bad." She replied. 'That's what you think,' Will thought to himself as he watched from the shadows. They stopped when they reached Jean's room.  
  
"Goodnight, Jean."   
  
"Goodnight, Scott." She kissed him on the cheek before going into her room and closing the door. Will, full of anger and jealousy, watched Scott smile and walk away. He stood there in the shadows for a long time, seething with rage. He'd make sure Scott and Jean would hate each other by the end of the month, or his name wasn't William McGinnis.  
  
He was about to leave his hiding place and go to bed when he heard a creaking noise. He turned his head and saw someone tiptoeing down the hall. When the person came closer he was able to see them more clearly, and he realized it was Violet. Dressed all in black, she was trying hard not to be seen.  
  
"Wait, why am I sneaking around when I can just use my powers." She observed, and immediately dissolved into her particle form. Will sighed, Violet was up to her old antics again.  
  
OUTSIDE THE XAVIER INSTITUTE: 11:31 PM WEDNESDAY  
  
Violet stood underneath a large oak tree, tapping her foot impatiently. 'He should be here by now,' she thought. She took off her oversized sweatshirt and sweatpants, revealing her black tank top and leather pants. She stuffed the extra clothing into her backpack and looked at her watch. He usually wasn't late. Her irritated thoughts were interrupted by the loud rumbling of a motorcycle. She looked up and saw him waiting for her. Finally! She jumped onto the bike behind him.  
  
"Let's go have some fun." She smiled devilishly.  
  
BAYVILLE HIGH: 12:46 PM THURSDAY  
  
It was lunch break, and Violet couldn't concentrate on her food. With only two hours of sleep, she had had trouble staying awake through most of class.  
  
"Hey there. You don't look too happy, is somezing wrong?" Kurt asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night." She yawned.  
  
"Oh, vhat vas ze matter?"  
  
"Uh...I was having some weird dreams." It seemed she had to lie to Kurt every time she talked to him.  
  
"Oh, vell if you ever need to talk, just come to ze fuzzy man."  
  
"Um, sure." She said. Kurt smiled and started wolfing down his food at an alarming rate. However, he was snapped out of his eating trance when Violet's face fell into her food.  
  
"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned. He felt relieved when he heard her snoring. He finished eating and started debating whether or not he should wake her up. She looked so peaceful when she was sleeping. Then he noticed her arm was starting to dematerialize. He panicked; what if someone had seen? He quickly took off his jacket and threw it over her head and arms.  
  
"Violet, vake up!" He said, shaking her. She muttered something incoherently and went back to snoring. Kurt looked around the cafeteria and saw Amanda walking towards him. 'Of all the people in the school...'  
  
"Hey Kurt." She greeted him cheerfully. He jumped and stood up between her and the sleeping one.  
  
"Oh, hi Amanda. I didn't see you coming." He forced himself to smile.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, noticing Kurt was poking Violet with a spork behind his back.  
  
"Vell, uh, you see-" He started to make up an explanation.  
  
"MIM! NO!!" Violet screamed, falling backwards off the bench. Every head in the cafeteria swiveled around to look in her direction.  
  
"Violet, you've got some food on your face." Kurt observed, looking down at the now wide-awake girl on the floor.  
  
"Shut up, elf." She growled.  
  
  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jean and Scott were sitting together, enjoying a pleasant lunch. Will sat by himself, watching them from afar. Occasionally small bits of their conversation would find their way to his ears, which irritated him even more. He should be there, talking to Jean. He should be there, sharing his lunch with her. Not Scott. HIM. A plan started to form in his mind. He sat there, drinking some milk Bob had stolen, his anger nursing the sinister plot. All he needed was an accomplice...  
  
His scheming was interrupted by a loud scream. It sounded like Violet yelling "Mim! No!". She must have been having one of her nightmares again. Then he smiled to himself; he had found just the person he was looking for. When Violet wanted to, she could look and act just like anyone else. But once you really got to know her, you'd find out that buried underneath the usually calm, cool self that she showed to the world, there was a complete maniac. It had been there, caged up inside ever since that fateful day. They all had been affected by Mimi's death, but in different ways. Will had gotten his split personalities, the happy normal boy and the vengeful, twisted menace, and Bob had just totally desensitized himself from any emotions he may have had left.  
  
"Summers, your happy days are numbered." He said to himself, smirking.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The final bell of the day rang, and all the students of Bayville High were eager to get away from the school as fast as they possibly could.  
  
"I can't believe I fell asleep during math." Violet said, stifling a yawn.  
  
"I can." Kurt laughed.  
  
"Oh! Kurt, before I forget, could you tell everyone I'm going to a friend's house to work on the big science project, and I won't be home until 7-ish?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Thanks. Crap," she said, looking at her watch, "I have to go meet her at the coffee shop right now. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Goodbye." He waved at her as she left. Of course, he didn't believe a word of what she said, but he wanted to.  
  
BAYVILLE FAST FOOD RESTARAUNT: 4:47 PM THURSDAY  
  
"Hi Will, how's it going?" She sat down across from him, chewing on a french fry.  
  
"Hey Vi. Er, not too good."  
  
"Hm?" She raised an eyebrow, unable to speak because her mouth was full of food.  
  
"Well, I had that dream last night." He said, poking his cheeseburger with a straw.  
  
"You mean about Mim?"  
  
"Yeah...it was pretty bad."  
  
"I know how you feel. I've been having that dream every night for the past three weeks." Violet took a huge bite out of her burger and they both sat chewing in silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Hey, I've got a little proposition for you," Will said, changing the subject, "What would you say if I offered you some money to, well, wreak some havoc on a certain couple?"  
  
"Hell, I'd do it for free."  
  
"Great. I need you to use your...special powers on Scott."  
  
"You mean I don't get to use my 'happy couple whoopin' stick'?"  
  
"Sorry, maybe next time."  
  
"Ok, no problem."  
  
"Thanks Vi. Remember, no one can know."  
  
"You're secret's safe with me, as long as you tell no one of my little nighttime escapades."  
  
"My lips are sealed." They both grinned and went back to eating. A few minutes later Violet heard a motorcycle drive by. She looked at the window and saw him waiting in the shadows across the street.  
  
"I gotta go, my ride's here." She took one last sip from her soda and stood up.  
  
"See you later."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting, I had some business matters to attend to."  
  
"It's a fair payback for how late I was last night." He was leaning against the side of a building, helmet underneath his arm.  
  
"Shall we go?" Violet smiled.  
  
"Certainly." They both hopped onto the motorcycle and were gone, leaving behind only a cloud of smoke.  
  
End Chapter 3  
  
Wooo, plot development! Mysterious stuff, many questions will be answered in the next chapter. What is Will planning against Scott? Why isn't Bob involved with the story? Who has Violet been sneaking out to see? I know. ^_^  
  
Again, sorry for the long wait, hopefully it was worthwhile.  
  
Ta ta for now.  
  
-- Winterblight 


	4. Chapter 4: The Dangers of Chain Smoking

Ok, yea. I'm sorry about how short it is, but trust me it's bulding up to a GREAT chapter. And also, sorry about how long you had to wait for such a short amount of writing. Again: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME!  
  
CHAPTER 4: The Dangers of Chain Smoking  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE: 10:37 PM THURSDAY  
  
"Violet! Vhere the hell have you been?!" Kurt had just teleported into the kitchen in search of food; he had worked up quite an appetite waiting for her to get home. Her hair was completely soaked and she smelled heavily of perfume and air fresheners. The fact that Violet didn't wear perfume registered in the back of his mind, but at the moment he had more important things to think about.  
  
"Kurt, I'm sorry I'm late." She apologized, trying to sound sincere.  
  
"Vhat the hell vere you doing? I vas about to send Logan out after you!"  
  
"I got a little sidetracked."  
  
"Sidetracked? For three and a half hours?!"  
  
"I'm really sorry."  
  
"Vhat's zat on your neck?"  
  
"Nothing." Violet said, trying to casually cover her neck with her long hair.  
  
"It doesn't look like nothing," The anger in his voice gave way to concern when he pushed her hair back, revealing three slash marks, "Zese look like claw marks, Violet."  
  
"I got into a fight, ok?! Are you happy now?" She pushed past him angrily and ran upstairs to her room just as Logan entered the kitchen.  
  
"What's that smell?" He asked, getting a beer out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Violet's perfume. It's a little strong, isn't it?" Kurt rubbed his nose.  
  
"It seems like she's trying for to cover up her scent." 'Or someone else's,' Logan finished in his mind. Normally Kurt would have told Logan to stop being so paranoid, but he too was suspicious.  
  
"Somezing's up with the girl," Kurt said, sipping a soda, "and I'm going to find out vhat."  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE: 2:23 AM FRIDAY  
  
"What color ribbons should I wear today?" Mimi asked, looking through her dresser drawer.  
  
"What color haven't you worn in a long time?"  
  
"There's white, turquoise, peach, red-"  
  
"Wear the red ones." Violet said, brushing her hair. It only went down two or three inches below her shoulders; she wished it were longer. Mimi tied bows around each pigtail with the red ribbons. They were such a dark red...  
  
A knock on the bedroom door startled the two girls. Violet got up to see who it was, and when she opened it she was greeted by Will and Bob. Will lived next door, and Bob was the son of one of Will's father's friends. Although Bob was eleven, a few years older than him, they were still good friends.  
  
"Hey, wanna go play outside?" Will asked.  
  
"Sure." Violet said.  
  
"Me too." Mimi agreed. All four children ran delighted into the front yard. Violet was pushing Mimi on the tire swing while Will and Bob were racing to see who could climb up the tree first.  
  
"Hey Will, no fair!" Bob yelled, right before slipping and falling out of the tree.  
  
"OW! Stop it Bob!" Will screamed before he, too, fell to the ground.  
  
"What's the matter?" Violet asked.  
  
"Bob made his boo-boo hurt me!"  
  
"Yea, well Will blinded me and made me fall."  
  
"I wish I had powers." Violet said glumly while Will and Bob argued.  
  
They aren't that great. Mimi said, using her powers to go into her sister's mind. She shrieked.  
  
"Don't do that, Mim! You scared me." A hand fell on Violet's shoulder, and when she spun around to see who it was she found herself staring at her father.  
  
"Oh, hi da-" She stopped in mid-sentence when he held up the knife. She was too scared to scream. The entire thing seemed to happen in slow motion. He brought the knife down to stab her, but instead of going through her heart as he had intended, it went through thin air. Violet stared down at her chest, astonished to see that a large portion of it had disappeared. Growling, he tried to stab her again, this time through the head. She fell down backwards from the shock of seeing a part of herself missing, thus narrowly avoiding the attack. But the knife collided with something. Violet, Will, and Bob looked on in horror as the silver tip of the blade went into Mimi's back and came out through her chest. A crimson flower bloomed on Mimi's white shirt, and she fell face down off of the tire swing. Will picked her up and held her in his arms, stroking her hair.  
  
"Oh god, Mim. Oh god, oh god. Mim. Mim." He stuttered.  
  
"My....my ribbons." She whispered. Will looked and saw that the ribbons in her hair had fallen out. He picked them up, his hands covered in her blood. She looked at the ribbons in Will's hand, then at Will.  
  
"Here they are." He could barely speak.  
  
"Put them in my hair."  
  
"Anything for you, Mim." Tears streaming down his face, he did as he was told. Mimi tried to smile, but only succeeded in lifting the corners of her mouth. She sighed one last time and closed her eyes. They would never open again.  
  
"MIM! NO!" Violet cried, her eyes full of tears.  
  
"No! It wasn't supposed to be her," her father yelled angrily, "This is all your fault!" He grabbed Violet by the hair and dragged her into the house. She screamed for help as he locked the door.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Violet woke up screaming. Breathing heavily, she looked across the room. Bob was nowhere to be found, but Will was sitting bolt-upright in bed, his eyes wide with fear. He had been having the nightmare too. How many nights had this all happened before? She shuddered in remembrance and touched the scar on her stomach.  
  
"This has got to stop."  
  
XAVIER INSTITUTE: 10:23 PM FRIDAY  
  
Scott had stopped to talk to Jean in the hallway, and unbeknownst to the couple Will and Violet were hiding just around the corner. The situation was just too perfect.  
  
"You know what to do." Violet nodded and instantly began to dematerialize. Once in her diffused state she proceeded to float to the two lovebirds. One particle at a time, she slipped into Scott's head. At once, she began implanting feelings of hatred for the redhead into his mind.  
  
"Jean, I...." He had wanted to say 'I love you', but suddenly had a change of heart.   
  
"You what, Scott?" She smiled, thinking she knew what he was going to say next.  
  
"I hate you." He wiped that smile off her face awfully quickly.  
  
"What?"   
  
"That's right. I've never liked you."  
  
"Scott, how can you say that? What about last night?" Her eyes were starting to fill up with tears. Violet was having so much fun with this.  
  
"I was just using you." He smirked. Other feelings from the girl in his head started flooding into his mind.  
  
"I thought you loved me! Why?" The tears began streaming down her face. This was a thousand times better than television.  
  
"You want the truth? I'll tell you the truth. I'm madly in love with Logan!" Jean looked absolutely horrified.  
  
"Oh god!" She fled down the hall to her room, and Violet followed her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay." Will tried to comfort Jean Grey as she wept into his shoulder. After many minutes went by she was finally able to calm herself down.  
  
"I'm sorry you had to see that." She said, wiping her eyes on her sleeve.  
  
"Hey, that's what friends are for." He reassured her, his hand on her shoulder. She looked up into his eyes, and suddenly felt oddly in love. It was strange, she had barely noticed him when he and the others had first come to the institute, but when she had been fighting with Scott something inside of her had compelled her to go to Will. And now she may be falling in love with him...she was more than a little confused.  
  
End Chapter 4  
  
Ok, so now thats done. Sorry for the poor quality of the chapter, but I was really busy and I have these great ideas that are going to happen in Chapter 5.  
  
NEXT TIME, ON 'RIBBONS': (dramatic soap opera guy voice)  
  
* MYSTERIOUS MOTORCYCLE MAN'S IDENTITY IS REVEALED! (and no, he isn't an original character, he is actually in the show)  
  
* BOB MAKES AN APPEARANCE  
  
* MAGNETO DECIDES TO APPEAR AND DO STUFF  
  
* MUCH MUCH MORE! (weeee!)  
  
So, I hope both of you are eagerly awaiting my next chapter (don't toy with me, I know there are only 2 readers...)  
  
So until then PLEEEAAAASE review. Look, you made me beg...aw.  
  
~Me 


End file.
